Heavy
67,000,000|image = |family = Myra (Older Twin Sister)|weapons = Black Fish|birthdate = November 10}}Heavy(ヘビーHebī)is a pirate half Fishman and also the engineer of Pirates Ning.entered the Ning pirates after helping them in Saona and later being aided by them to cover the escape of their friend Clere of Saona, Heavy has a Reward of 67,000,000 by the done ses. the Ning pirates make a stop in Saona to repair the damage suffered on the reverse mountain, in their search for a carpenter finds the half Fishman Heavy, who offers to help them in charging nothing, after this ends up making friends with Kanryu who invites him to enters the band as an engineer, later helps his friend Cleare the prince of Saona to flee his home and join the Crew Appearence Heavy and half Human and Half fishman, and has characteristics of amabs the species, and has brown skin, long and agitated white hair, black eyes, with brown marks painted from the lower cato of the loho to the cheeks, has ears emforrmato of fins, and membranes between the fingers, and gills under the yellowish tissues on his torso. he wears a blue acala pants, with black scales on the sides and waist, a white shoe, he wears fabrics wrapping his wrist arms and chest, also wears bandages on the cuffs and a necklace and dosi earrings in the shape of coral, also uses a kind of white tiara with a black jewel. Personality Heavy has a somewhat stoic personality, and a short fuse losing patience with relative ease, in the entant and gentle when he wants. Heavy also and very sincere with what he thinks never lying about his opinion, and very friend of Cleare, arriving to feel something more for her.. Relationships Biography Abilities Physical Abilities For having Fishman's blood running through his veins, he possesses many of the characteristics of the species, some of them are the immense natural force the superhuman reflexes, and agility swimming can be highlighted, the strength of Heavy and tanata that eleconsegu er constructions with extreme ease, as ditto previously Heavy and a swimmer metstre, being paraticaente imsuperavel inside the water. Weapons and Fighting Style 'Black Fish ': is the spear wielded by Heavy he usually uses to fish, defeating weak opponents, however to the ocassioes he combines the use of it with his Karate Fishman pair to gain advantage in combat, she is made depedrado sea and Black coral, even binds the skin of a king of the seas. 'Fishman Karate:'Heavy is trained in the Fishman's martial art, Fishman Karate, he was endowed by his Uncle, and perfected his skills during his 8 months of training on Fishman Island, he has considerable strength using this ability, but he does not quite match Straw Hats Jimbei. 'Fishman Jujutsu:'he is also trained in Fishman Jujutsu, Fishman's martial art, which deals with water manipulation and underwater combat, Heavy and Master in this martial art, being recognized by his meter with his best dictum when the subject and omen of Fishman Jujutsu. Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Ning Category:Enginer Category:Fishmen Category:Character Category:Male